


Together

by gondalsqueen



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Ficlet, Learning the Ropes, Season/Series 01, Slice of Life, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gondalsqueen/pseuds/gondalsqueen
Summary: "Kanan had promised him Jedi training—more than just this sitting cross-legged and breathing into the universe stuff, real training with the lightsaber and everything—and Ezra was not about to let him duck out of it."Early season 1, in which Ezra learns that Kanan and Hera are an item.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is the tiniest of ficlets, an attempt to get the creative juices flowing again after a solid year of writing nothing. Maybe you're craving more Rebels stories, too?

Kanan had promised him Jedi training—more than just this sitting cross-legged and breathing into the universe stuff, real training with the lightsaber and everything—and Ezra was not about to let him duck out of it.

“In the cockpit,” Zeb said as soon as Ezra walked in the common area.

“Fine, you’d think a guy could get some cereal first. Hey, are those space waffles?”

“MY space waffles.”

Ezra checked the refrigeration unit. “You’ve got like seventy five packages in here. I’m taking one.”

“You’d better eat them frozen, then, because if I catch up with you—” Zeb rose from the table.

Ezra hit the door with four packages in his arms. “Yeah, see you later, then!”

Across the hall to the cockpit. Kanan wouldn’t let Zeb beat him up, or starve him either. Probably. He paused with his hand hovering over the door controls, though, because instead of just Kanan he heard two voices.

“You can be scared and still train him,” Hera was saying. “That’s allowed.”

“No, it’s not. Hera, you don’t understand how dangerous it can be…”

“More dangerous than cutting off your arm with a lightsaber?”

“Hmph.” Ezra couldn’t tell if that was a laugh or a huff. “That’s the tip of the iceberg.”

Two footsteps and some rustling. Hera’s. “Well, I think this is Kanan Jarrus, day-before-the-mission anxiety. You’re always fine once things get going. You just have to believe in yourself enough to start. Or don’t. Just start anyway.”

“Mm, that feels good.”

A pause, and her voice sounded...weirdly fond. How did a voice sound fond? “Good. You can make me breakfast in a minute to thank me. Oh, and we need to go to the market later.”

“Nope, went yesterday.”

“Did you? Well, you’ll have plenty of free time to train Ezra today, then. There go your shoulder muscles again. Take a deep breath, love.” A pause. “Better. Did you get jogan fruit? Puff pastry?”

“Yes and no.”

“What? I think it was on the list.”

“I don’t think it was.”

“It was.”

“Well, I didn’t get it.”

Whatever Hera said next, Ezra didn’t hear, because something jabbed into his ribs and it was all he could do not to scream. He whirled and dropped the waffles.

Sabine, who apparently had a really sharp finger. “I guess vents aren’t the only way to spy on people. That’ll come in handy if you ever decide to grow.”

“No, I was just looking for Kanan, and I didn’t want to interrupt— Hey, are they, uhm...together?” The whole thing had reminded him so much of his mom and dad that it hurt.

Sabine rolled her eyes. “Frequently. The walls are not that thick. You missed the briefing, huh?”

“There was a briefing on this?”

“Nevermind.”

Inside the cockpit, Hera was wondering what they would make for dinner since Zeb was not, now, making pastries.

“Come in, you two,” Kanan called.

Sabine palmed the door open and Ezra entered ahead of her, sheepish.

“I can just go to the market again,” Kanan offered.

“No, no, Sabine found Ezra for you,” Hera told him. “You’ve got things to do. I’ll go.”

“Thanks.”

Hera smiled sweetly, but Ezra was beginning to realize that there was a lot of subtext in that smile. “You’re welcome, dear.”


End file.
